Help Wanted
by Adaon
Summary: I take it by now, you have been offered a job by Quatre. Knowing him it's a pretty cushy job for whatever hours you want, and if he has even talked salary it's six figures minimum." You don't have my phone tapped do you?


There was a part of Trowa that always loved the drama of a performance. It's not that he lived for the applause or the recognition, that was to, trivial for him. No, that part of Trowa was always happy with leaving the state as soon as the performance was over. He lived for just that one moment, and the rest that came with it was of little consequence.

To Trowa, a simple practice could be far better then any show. There were no expectations on you, and no restraints. He didn't always have to be practicing the "act" sometimes he just got to throw out the script as it were and do what he wanted. Stunts on the traipse, jumping on to a tight rope, whatever high risk feet he choose to perform, that's the kind of show that made Trowa feel alive.

Unfortunately, to get that he had to take the rest with it, and that meant putting on the public shows, trying to make the crowd go ooh and ahh, it's what kept him employed, and let him get what he really wanted. For that he could live with getting a little recognition, but unfortunately it wasn't enough. Attendance was down at the circus, there were many excuses, the economy was often blamed, but the truth was people were not as interested anymore. New holographic technology was changing the face of entertainment, and people could have a circus experience from the comfort of their own living room. Everyone realized, they would soon have to take down the tents for the last time, even some of the animals were already being sent to zoos.

In other words, pretty soon Trowa would be looking for work. For a few minutes however, he just wanted to put that out of his mind and enjoy the feeling of some warm water on his skin while he washed away the dirt and sweat accumulated during the day. Regardless of what happened tomorrow, tonight there was another show, and he had just a few hours to clean up and take a nap before one more night in 'the greatest show on earth.' As he felt the water loosing it's warmth, Trowa reached over and turned off the shower, taking it as a sign that he should get out; That and he really hated cold showers. He reached up and grabbed the his towel, gently, but quickly running it through his hair and down his chest, briefly noting mentally that it was probably time he added a little more weight in the gym. Wrapping the towel around his waist Trowa stepped out of the shower walked to the mirror and spent a few moments running a comb through his hair to smooth it out, he would add the gel for his infamous style later.

Walking out of the bathroom Trowa reached up to wipe a few droplets of water that were lingering on his face, which is why he heard the intruder before seeing them. It was certainly and odd feeling for Trowa to be around, well anyone without a weapon in arms reach. Since the intruder wouldn't know that Trowa was aware of his presence, he decided on a simple acting tactic and muttered something about mouthwash while turning back to the bathroom. The one which happened to have a 9mm semi automatic in it. However, his timely retreat was interrupted when the intruder decided to speak.

"While your in there, it wouldn't hurt to throw a pair of pants on." Yuy, wonderful.

"Asking how you got in past the lock and alarm would be pointless, so let me just ask why you are in my room?"

"Pants first, questions later."

While annoyed to do anything that resembled taking an order, Trowa was inclined to agree that pants were called for in this situation.

A short while later found Trowa sitting on his bed, while occasionally toweling off some stray droplets of water that were sliding down his chest. "now then..."

Trowa was interrupted by Heero handing him a newspaper article, with one section highlighted. The portion in question pointed out that many circuses and traveling shows were being put out of business by the new holographic technology. The connection was clear, Hero knew that the circus was in trouble, and was here to offer Trowa something. "I take it by now, you have been offered a job by Quatre. Knowing him it's a pretty cushy job for whatever hours you want, and if he has even talked salary it's six figures minimum."

"You don't have my phone tapped do you?"

"No need. Further more, I know that kind of job isn't your style."

"Since you seem to know me so well, what exactly is my style?"

"You want something where you feel like you put in a good days work, that you really earned your pay."

"So let me see if I have this straight, you are here to make me a job offer, that undoubtedly will involve more stress, hours, and all around work, all for undoubtedly less pay."

"In a word, yes."

"Just for the fun of it, is there any upside to the job?"

"Paid for flight certification, private gym membership with everything you could ask for including an indoor pool, 2 weeks personal vacation, 4 weeks 'working' vacation, and you get to travel."

"Retirement plan?"

"Matching contributions to a RothIRA."

"Health?"

"Government plan, basically unlimited at the taxpayers expense."

"Figures. Fiscal compensation?"

"Seven figures, including the decimal point figures."

"And just what would this 'working vacation' involve?"

"2 weeks in the Bahamas, 2 weeks at a mountain cabin, entire trip is paid for."

"... That's actually a fairly nice benefits package. What are we talking, secrete service protection?"

"UESA governmental security act of AC201 Section 203."

"Spousal protection? You want me to babysit some government official's wife?"

"No, husband."

"A hu... Let me see your hand."

Heero complied, lifting up his left hand, clearly displaying the gold ring on it.

"You eloped with Relena and this is how you tell me?"

"If it makes you feel any better, you know before Duo, Quatre, or Wufei."

"It doesn't. So my job would just be to make sure you don't get assassinated?"

"Officially."

"Unofficially?"

"If you ever let a threat get closer to Relena then me, I would kill you myself."

"Ah, well, interesting, how long do I have to decided?"

"If I don't get security in place within the week, someone is going to start getting suspicious about why a potential target like Relena's husband doesn't have any protection."

"Then I take it the 4 weeks are to tag along on your vacation?"

"You will be in nearby rooms, we are not talking cramped quarters. The hotel keeps people away well in the Bahamas, and no one is nearby at the cabin. Although you have to stay on guard, you should find it a relaxing experience. Also since we travel anonymously, you will need to bring someone with you to present the image of a couples double date on vacation."

"Knowing that Quatre would give me that and more if I asked, what's to make me take this job instead of his offer?"

"Because, I wouldn't be here if I thought you would say no." Heero stood and made his way to the door, placing his hand on the knob he turned to face Trowa one more time "Oh by the way, Relena and I are here to watch the show tonight." With that the former wing pilot left Trowa alone in his room to think over the offer.

He really hated the certainty with Yuy had proclaimed he knew what Trowa would do. He really hated that Yuy could offer that job without even seeming the least bit smug, even though he KNEW the man had to be thinking it. He really hated the fact that he even had to make this decision at all.

Most of all, he really hated that Yuy knew him THAT well. 


End file.
